


The joy that you give to others

by middlemarch



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Post-Movie, Romance, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: It only takes two people to make a new tradition.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	The joy that you give to others

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fericita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/gifts).



“Anna! This is never going to work,” Kristoff said breathlessly. He was becomingly flushed, his hair every which way and darkened with sweat. One white feather clung to his cheek and he appeared to be completely unaware of it. Anna nodded to herself, deeply satisfied, and gave Kristoff an innocent, inquiring look.

“What do you mean? What’s the problem?” She tossed her head for emphasis, enjoying how Kristoff’s eyes narrowed and how nice it was to feel her hair loose around her shoulders, a far cry from the elaborately braided and pinned coiffures her position now required. Only Kristoff saw her like this anymore.

“Anna, for Eir’s sake, look around!” Kristoff gestured to the room, his long arms encompassing it all. The pillows were strewn on the floor, the heavy, embroidered wool coverlet in a heap at the foot of their bed, the linen sheets rucked up and tangled. The loving-cup was empty and the bottle of mead had only a little left at the bottom.

“So?”

“I’m all for making our own new holiday traditions and it was wonderful,” he said, walking over to her and looping his arms around her waist. Feeling him without the barriers of her formal court dress had become the greatest luxury, the greatest necessity and she sighed with it. “It was wonderful,” he repeated, letting his voice be low, drawing out the words while he held her gaze with his own, “but it’s not anything we can talk about. No one can know this is the new tradition of the Queen of Arendelle and her consort, the Lord of Tyholmen, on the eve of the solstice.”

“You think people will ask?” she said.

“You did say something about ushering in your reign by honoring the old ways and starting new ones,” he said. He was right. She remembered winking at him just after she’d said it, sure no one would notice in the bleat of the trumpets her chief of staff had insisted follow her announcement.

“Well, we’ll just have to come up with another new tradition. Something we can tell everyone about and we can keep this to ourselves,” she said. He kept looking at her and she trembled, but not with the cold. “Unless you don’t want this to be our tradition.”

“Oh, no, I most certainly do!” he said and then winked. She sighed with relief.

“So, for Arendelle, I’m thinking something about growing things…maybe the palace will give every child an amaryllis that should bloom during the winter? Or maybe a treat is better? Saffron buns or marshmallow snowmen with marchpane noses… Olaf would model, I’m sure of that,” Anna said. Kristoff nodded along.

“My only piece of advice is—avoid putting things in shoes that get left out overnight. Or even stockings. Who wants candy covered in sock lint? Or worse?” Kristoff said practically. The feather finally drifted off his cheek and he blinked.

“I didn’t realize that was there,” he said.

“I know. Maybe I should check and make sure we didn’t miss any others,” she said, reaching her hands up to his face and then into his thick, unruly hair, pulling him down for a kiss. She’d meant to tease, but as his lips touched hers, another flurry of tiny, downy feathers fell around them and she laughed—until he wouldn’t let her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt from Fericita and I purposefully wrote it so that you can adjust the smut/fluff ratio inside your own head. At one end, Anna and Kristoff have just had a vigorous pillow fight and at the other, well, you do the math... In my post-canon world, Kristoff's title is "Lord of Tyholmen." Eir is a Norse goddess of peace.
> 
> The title is from John Greenleaf Whittier.


End file.
